Vandalism in Beacon Hill!
In another example of events in the Harper Universe mirroring those of the real world, the Harpers and their friends have to deal with Vandalism all over Louisburg Square, at the hands of Trump-supporters, and gleefully led by the most strident of those deplorable people, Jennifer Barrett! Scene It is morning in Beacon Hill. Things are as serene as they always seem to be on Louisburg Square. At first, it doesn't look like anything is amiss, but apperances can be very deceiving. Bryan Steensland, the butler/valet at Dylan's townhouse opens the door to pick up the morning Boston Globe, which is the only newspaper that is allowed at the Harper family circle, as was always the case for him, and he sees a grossly written piece of paper on the porch. The message says: "Woe be to you, because you denied Trump, you will be destroyed, and so will your family! Long Live Trump!" ''' '''He reads it and is stunned. He runs into the house. Shirley Amberson, the ladies maid to Ashley and Cathy, is worried. MRS. AMBERSON: What has happened? BRYAN: This. Take a look. Where's the master? (Mrs. Amberson reads the note. She is sickened.) MRS. AMBERSON: Dear God! This is horrid. (Enter Amelia Stansberry, the head housekeeper, she is Dylan's long-time servant, having have been his nanny when he was a baby. She also worked with Bryan when the latter was Dylan's personal valet. She is astonished.) AMELIA: Who left it? BRYAN: I don't know. It was on top of the newspaper when I went to get it this morning. AMELIA: Oh, dear God. Here comes Anyssa. What's going on? (Anyssa comes in. She is near tears) ANYSSA: I am sorry that I am barging in. Where are Dylan and Sheila? AMELIA: They're asleep, Ma'am. What is wrong? ANYSSA: My house was vandalized! (The servants are stunned) AMELIA: What?! Are you sure, Ma'am? BRYAN: But, why?! MRS. AMBERSON: Who vandalized your house? ANYSSA: I don't know. All I know is I saw some Swastikas on the side of my house. Painted in black paint! They also painted a message, "LONG LIVE TRUMP!" right ON the front door. BRYAN: Don't worry about a thing, Ma'am. I'll be right over to help clean it up. ANYSSA: No, Bryan, don't you worry about it although you are sweet to offer. I have Hannah's butler over. He and some of the Atchley Mansion staff are coming over. They have brought some paint to cover it. I took pictures so I can show the police what happened. (Down come Dylan and Sheila. They are awakened by all the noise.) SHEILA (quite tired): What is going on here? Is everything all right? DYLAN (stifling a yawn): All that talk woke me up. (They see Anyssa. They instantly become concerned.) SHEILA: What happened, sis? (Anyssa, unusual for the normally strong willed woman, breaks down in tears.) DYLAN (putting his arms around his sister): What's wrong, sis? ANYSSA (trying to stop crying, but failing): My house was vandalized. (Sheila and Dylan are stunned) SHEILA: What?! DYLAN: What do you mean?! ANYSSA (producing some pictures): These. (Dylan looks at the pictures. He is sickened) DYLAN: Oh my dear God! Who would have done something that damned ignorant?! ANYSSA (wiping tears out of her eyes): I don't know, Dyl. But it looks like it wasn't just me. SHEILA: What do you mean? ANYSSA: I talked with Aaron and his family before I came over here. Their house was vandalized too; so were the Balduccis. Philomena is on the warpath. SHEILA: What about Susie's house? ANYSSA: Thankfully no major damage. There were some windows broken. I called the glazier, and they will be out later today. I took some pics. Aunt June's guys are cleaning up the mess in the yard. DYLAN (really worried now): What about Bryan and the others? How about Aunt Vel? ANYSSA: I talked with Aunt Vel. She's all right. She's going to handle the police statements. DYLAN: Well, we got this. It was on top of the newspaper when Bryan brought it in this morning. (Anyssa peruses the letter.) ANYSSA: Whew, sounds terrible. BRYAN: I checked the house before all this started, no vandalism here, thank Goodness. But the hate message was bad enough. (Along comes Jacqueline.) JACQUELINE (irate): My car was vandalized, guys. Happened last night. Someone put sugar in the gas tank! And I had to go to a doctor's appointment this afternoon. Now, I have to have it looked at and fixed! And that is going to cost me a lot of money. And I know nothing about the T, and have no clue on how to get around on it. ANYSSA: Don't worry about that, Jacquie. I'll make sure that is taken care of. And whoever did this will pay as well. If you want, I can file a lawsuit. And you don't need to worry. I'll drive you to your appointment. Let me know when and we'll do so. JACQUELINE: Thank you, Aunt Anyssa. DYLAN: This is getting way out of hand! It's outrageous! SHEILA: Who in the hell could be DOING this crap?! (Along saunters Jennifer Barrett. She is smug, the entire group gets angry.) MRS. AMBERSON: Need we ask? AMELIA: Speaking of Satan! BRYAN: Yeah! SHEILA: What in the hell do YOU want, bitch?! JENNIFER (bragging): What do you think of me and my friends handiwork?! Isn't it pretty?! DYLAN (incensed): You and your damned thugs did this?! JENNIFER (laughing merrily): Of course we did! We're out in the world, sharing the hate that we have for everyone, and to turn everyone's hearts and minds to our wonderful and handsome new president, Donald Trump! Isn't it fantastic?! AMELIA: If you think that is turning hearts and minds to your stupid president, then you are disgusting and delusional! ANYSSA (erupting in absolute fury): You evil bitch! I oughta.........! JENNIFER: Don't you DARE lay a hand on this beautiful pristine body! You can't lay a damned hand on us! We're above the law; we're BEYOND the law, and we're free to do whatever the hell we want to do to anyone we want and especially to those who mocked our wonderful Donald Trump! SHEILA: Why you.......! (Anyssa, infuriated, knocks Jennifer down the stairs!) ANYSSA (she is livid with rage): You want a fight, you fascist bitch?! Well, by God, you've GOT one! I will mop the floor with you woman! (Instantly, the two get into a catfight.) JENNIFER (whining, as usual when she is caught out): No, no, NO! You cannot beat me up! Nobody has the right to beat me up! I am above the law! ANYSSA (yelling): You had your friends vandalize our houses, the whole area we live in, and you and your thugs utterly disrupt our lives! And you have the damned NERVE to say you are ABOVE the law?! And you also think that we're going to let you get away with this?! Not in THIS lifetime! JENNIFER (screaming): But I am JENNIFER BARRETT! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT TO! (Sheila grabs Jennifer and throws her off the porch. She marches her to the sidewalk!) SHEILA (absolutely enraged): Get to stepping, bitch! I don't EVER want to see your ugly mug in this neighborhood, or in our lives! If I EVER see you in our neighborhood again.....I swear to God, I will utterly DESTROY you! You are an evil bitch........and you had best get a lawyer.....and a damned GOOD one at that! Because my family is going to be suing you, for property damage! (Jennifer laughs) JENNIFER: You think you are going to sue me?! You are mistaken! I have never lost a lawsuit! I have always won my lawsuits! (another lie) and as usual, I will WIN! SHEILA: Don't you dare push me! You should know me better than that! I'll make sure the charges STICK! (Jennifer is panic-stricken. She runs down the sidewalk, only to run into a cop!) COP: Well, well, well! JENNIFER: What do you want?! COP: I talked with Miss Velda Smithfield. She gave me all the information! You are finished, you evil woman! The motion sensitive camera caught you and your friends vandalizing this neighborhood! JENNIFER (laughing): Look at what we did to Aristedes the Just! (She laughingly points at one of the two famous statues in the Square park. One is that of ancient Greek Statesman, Aristedes the Just; the other was a statue of Christopher Columbus.) DYLAN: My GOD! (Aristedes the Just is dressed in a NAZI uniform!) AARON: This time, you have gone WAY too far, Jennifer! JENNIFER: I have not even BEGUN to go far enough! You all hate Donald Trump! And we will make sure you PAY for your disrespect for our wonderful new president! (Aidan comes up and kicks her in the shin.) JENNIFER (screaming in absolute RAGE): You God-damned little BRAT! I will bust your ass for THAT! When I am through with you, you will NOT be sitting for a YEAR! (Aaron shoves Jennifer away from his son! She falls down on her backside!) AARON: He had every right to kick you in the shin! You disgusting vandal! JENNIFER (screaming): You better keep that God-damned brat in line! If you do NOT, I will make sure he is DEAD! I will KILL him! (Aaron grabs Jennifer by the hair and then shakes her ferociously) AARON (he is livid): You listen to me, you egotistical bitch! If you DARE to lay a hand on MY son; and I mean, if I even HEAR from anyone that you laid a damned hand on my child, then I will completely decimate you! And YOU will never ever see the light of day again! Anyssa beat the crap out of you, and I am sorely tempted to beat the crap out of you too! Get OUT of here, Barrett! Get to stepping......and you better be damned quick about it too! JENNIFER: This is NOT over! NEVER! Trump is the president! Get over it! (Anyssa slips behind her and shoves her. Forcing her to fall on her front!) ANYSSA: Get the hell out of here! JENNIFER (the wimp in her being evident, after her bullying was exposed): OFFICER! I DEMAND YOU ARREST HER! SHE ASSAULTED ME! COP: No she didn't! She shoved you! JENNIFER: DAMN IT! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER! YOU WILL LOSE! I WILL WIN! Jennifer screams and runs off in fury! The cop grabs her and arrests her for vandalism. She is shoved into the car. She is screaming with rage. The car drives down Mount Vernon Street, Jennifer's screaming and kicking the car windows clearly being heard. SHEILA: We have to clean this whole neighborhood up. JACQUELINE: And this will be quite an undertaking! (A large group of people, led by Anngelique, and Augusta Slater comes into the area) SHEILA: What is going on? ANNGELIQUE: Where do you want us to begin? ANYSSA: I don't get it. AUGUSTA: We all got together, and Velda told us the whole story. We're not letting that vile and disgusting piece of vermin Jennifer Barrett and her stupid friends get by with this! We're helping you out. ALL of us! (Even the usually glamorous Ardith Bennett is dressed in old overalls and tennis shoes!) ARDITH: Even I......and I am not used to doing things like this. LINDA: Family does for family! LIZ: And we're making it stick! (The entire company gets to right to work. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton